A New Avenger
by BangCaptain
Summary: [SPOIL AoU] Après l'attaque à Sokovia, Bruce Banner s'enfuit et après des kilomètres parcourus attérit dans la demeure reclue d'une jeune botaniste surdouée et son protecteur virtuel. Admiratif de ses recherches, il décide de revenir à la base des Avengers avec elle pour l'introduire au sein de l'équipe mais aussi dans l'objectif de percer ses secrets.


_Bonjour ! Je suis CaptainBang et voici ma première fiction Avengers. Je suis une grande fan des films Marvel mais quand il s'agit d'écrire, ça devient compliqué haha donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écris de fiction hétéro alors je dois reprendre la main mais j'avoues que je fais overdose du boys love._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes._

* * *

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille baillant au corneille, la manche de son débardeur tombant sur son épaule et une des jambes de son jogging remontée au genou. Elle bailla de nouveau et de façon bruyante avant de se faire reprendre par une voix masculine légèrement électronisée, elle tira la langue et renifla en remontant sa manche.

« Bonjour Elyas.  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle, le programme X65H a atteint cent pour cent de synchronisation et est un véritable succès. Il ne manque que le test final pour tout confirmer mais je vous invite d'abord à petit déjeuner.  
-Tu aurais pu me réveiller Elyas.  
-Le programme ne se serait pas envolé Mademoiselle. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer son petit déjeuner, elle mit à bouillir de l'eau pour un thé et essayant d'être discrète, elle sortit un sachet de gâteaux avant de se faire reprendre de nouveau par Elyas. C'est quand ce dernier se permettait ce genre de remarques qu'elle regrettait d'avoir fabriqué l'I.A...

« Ce n'est pas l'heure Mademoiselle, je vous rappelle que le médecin vous a formellement interdis de manger ces gâteaux au petit déjeuner.  
-Tu m'énerves Elyas, grogna t-elle en rangeant le paquet dans le placard.  
-Je le sais Mademoiselle.  
-Je suis impatiente de découvrir ce programme, voilà des jours que je bosse dessus !  
-Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne pas.  
-C'est vrai. Allons y maintenant. »

Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé et demanda à la voix de lui ouvrir son laboratoire, une odeur de fleurs envahit ses narines mais se hâta d'enfiler un masque avant de se faire empoisonner par l'odeur empli de poison. Elle mit des lunettes de protection sur son nez et tapa dans ses mains, les lumières s'allumèrent et les écrans digitaux s'ouvrirent dans les airs. Elle posa son doigt sur l'icône 'allumer' et les écrans firent faillir une lumière dans les tons bleus, comme l'avait annoncé sa voix artificielle le programme était prêt à être utilisé. Les doigts contre les écrans, elle vérifia que tout était prêt et rien ne lui ferait faux bond pendant l'exécution. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais, ce n'était qu'un prototype mais si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait vendre ce projet et en continuer d'autres.

Elle demanda alors à Elyas de faire une analyse de l'air et pendant que la voix artificielle s'en occupait, elle débrancha la machine des câbles qui la chargeait. Elle l'installa au centre de la pièce, au milieu des fleurs et des plantes. L'intelligence artificielle lui donna le résultat de l'analyse et se proposa de lancer la machine, recommandant ensuite à la jeune fille de reculer. Cette dernière sautillait sur place, excitée à l'idée de voir sa machine de purification d'air fonctionner pour la première fois. Des 'bip' incessants et un ventilateur blanc sortit de la machine, se plaçant bien en hauteur et commença à tourner à grande vitesse, aspirant l'air. La jeune botaniste lia ses mains entre elles et poussa un petit cri de joie quand une sorte de vapeur sortit d'un tuyau, une fumée blanche presque pure.

« Mademoiselle Rufford, un vaisseau arrive droit sur la maison, annonça Elyas, quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Quoi ? Quel vaisseau ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D ?  
-En effet mais je ne reconnais pas le pilote, son ADN n'est pas répertorié dans nos fichiers.  
-Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Lance une offensive ou je ne sais quoi mais ne le laisse pas revenir, je veux pas les revoir... Ils étaient obligés de se ramener pile aujourd'hui ? Et à presque neuf heures du matin ? Ces gens ne dorment jamais ? Elyas lance une offensive, je me fiche d'avoir tout le S.H.I.E.L.D à dos.  
-Il est trop tard Mademoiselle Rufford, si je lance une attaque, notre position sera découverte et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre tranquillité. Je ne parle pas que du S.H.I.E.L.D évidemment. »

Rufford grogna et arrêta l'exécution du programme de purification d'air, elle demanda à son I.A d'éteindre les lumières et la pièce entière. Dans son bureau, elle fit ouvrir les écrans de contrôle et vit le vaisseau arriver vers sa demeure, c'était étrange car d'ordinaire les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, cette organisation de services secrets, s'annonçaient sur leur arrivée. Soit ils voulaient casser la routine, soit ce n'était pas des agents...

Elle frappa dans ses mains et un robot glissa jusqu'à sa propriétaire en tenant une pile de vêtements entre ses bras mécaniques tandis qu'un autre retirait sans pudeur le pyjama qu'elle portait. Tout en se faisant habiller, elle activa les armes de défense, tout dirigées vers le vaisseau qui se posait. Par l'écran, elle vit les roues glisser sur sa piste d'atterrissage personnelle et elle se hâta de rejoindre l'extérieur, sous les recommandations de précaution d'Elyas. Elle envoya balader, attrapa un gilet par-bals et une arme.

Le vaisseau était arrêté et ne faisait quasi plus de bruit, arme à la main elle avança doucement vers le véhicule dont la porte s'ouvrait doucement. Un homme nu chuta au sol, une chute de plusieurs mètres et rien d'autres. Rufford poussa un cri et demanda à sa voix artificielle l'état de l'homme qui venait de tomber.

« Il est vivant, nu mais vivant.  
-Merci Elyas, le remercia t-elle en marchant vers le pilote.  
-Faîtes attention Mademoiselle.  
-Demande à MHK1 de ramener des vêtements et un brancard.  
-Est-ce une bonne idée Mademoiselle ?  
-Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir dehors, dans mon jardin.  
-Certes. Je vous retrouve bien là.

Les deux robots arrivèrent, le premier jeta les vêtements sur le corps sous le regard blasé de Rufford, elle le renvoya dans la maison non sans l'engueuler sur son utilité. Secouant la tête, elle demanda au second d'attraper les jambes de l'homme pour le soulever, elle s'occupant des bras.

« Il est trop lourd, chouina Rufford - aide moi toi ! Vous êtes vraiment mou ce matin !  
-Arrêtez de vous plaindre Mademoiselle. »

Une fois l'homme sur le brancard, le robot le tira à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que la jeune botaniste ordonnait à son armée de robots de préparer une des chambres. Elle se hâta de mettre une couverture sur le corps nu et le regarda avec attention, l'homme avait un visage un peu rond, bouffi et il avait une bonne masse de cheveux bruns couvert de poussières. Il n'était pas vraiment grand mais ses muscles étaient plutôt développés...

« Vous voulez mes yeux Mademoiselle ?  
-Je l'analyse, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Je peux très bien le faire.  
-Ça va Elyas, je n'ai pas plus quinze ans. J'ai déjà vu un homme nu quand même.  
-Ah bon ? Et qui donc ?  
-Tu m'énerves, laissons le se reposer et préviens moi quand il se réveille. Oublie le purificateur d'air pour aujourd'hui, je vais dans son vaisseau pour le fouiller. »


End file.
